The market for broadband Internet access over satellite has been evolving since the beginning of the millennia. In the early days, satellite communication systems for providing broadband Internet access were operating primarily over Ku-band satellites. In recent years, the broadband Internet access market has been shifting towards operation over higher frequency bands, primarily the Ka-band. This is mainly because operating at higher frequency bands enables reduction of the operating expenditure (OPEX) per user, thus making use of such systems for servicing consumers economically feasible.
In many regions of the world, end-users (consumers) are allowed to install two-way satellite communication terminals by themselves. An end-user may opt to self-install a satellite communication terminal rather than to use services of a professional installer. An option to self-install the terminal is highly important in satellite communication systems destined for the consumer market, as in such systems the cost of a professional installation tends to be on par with the price at which the terminal is being sold. Thus, a trend has evolved of providing two-way satellite communication terminals that can be self-installed.
Furthermore, methods have been developed for installing satellite communication terminals without requiring the expertise of a professional installer or use of specialized equipment often used by professional installers (such as spectrum analyzers, satellite receivers, etc.). Self-installing a satellite communication terminal involves assembly of the outdoor components (e.g., a satellite dish antenna and a transceiver), connecting the outdoor equipment to an indoor unit (modem) using inter-facility (IFL) cables, connecting the indoor unit to a personal computer (PC), and then using the PC for accessing the modem and launching the modem's antenna-pointing sequence. Once the antenna-pointing sequence has been launched, the user goes outside and points the dish antenna at the satellite. One method known to be used for helping the user in pointing the dish antenna at the satellite is based on providing the user audio feedbacks indicating signal reception strength. Once the user is satisfied with the audio feedback (i.e., the audio feedback indicates acceptable reception strength), the user returns indoors and uses the PC connected to the modem to complete the installation process.
In order to complete the installation, the modem and the satellite communication system's hub often assess the quality of the installation by measuring the terminal's signal quality, i.e., for receiving, transmitting, or both. In the event of insufficient reception level or insufficient transmission quality, the installation fails and the user has to go outside again to point the dish antenna at the satellite more accurately. One can find themselves going inside and outside several times, as there are no cost effective means for sending commands to the modem's application that manages the installation flow while being outdoors.